One Helluva Life
by CherryBerrie
Summary: Sakura's father has been raping her for a few weeks now. One day she decides to run away to a nearby town where she meets the man of her dreams but what happens when he realizes she's the girl the police have been searching for? my first fic
1. Chapter 1

**-takes a deep breath- my first fic... I kno it kinda sucks... but at least i tryed. theres a first time for everything right?**

**DISCLAIMER!: i dont own naruto or any of the sexy characters or karin**

**_summary: sakura's father has been raping her for a few weeks now. one day she decides to run away to a nearby town where she meets the man of her dreams but what happens when he realizes she's the girl the police have been searching for? _**

**WARNINGS!: rape. (hopefully u kno that by now) possible lemons later on.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

"Wh-who are you?" asked the pink haired teen.

"You can call me Sasuke."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BANG BANG BANG! "Sakuraaa! Open the door honey, I just wanna talk." Thats my father, Takeshi. He's acting nice and innocent but I know the real reason why he wants to come into my room. For weeks he's come into my room while my mother was at the bar taking shots with all her slutty friends. I'm only 15 years old and i've been through hell and back already. "I'm not going to hurt you sweetie! Open the door please. I love you."

Any father that rapes their daughter doesn't love them. It all started a couple monthes ago when my mom got caught sleeping with another man. My dad decided that it was my fault that she isn't physically attracted to him anymore. For some reason they agreed to stay together for me. I heard them talking about how if they split up I'd be unhappy for the rest of my life. Of course good old mom didn't want to stop partying and sleeping with any guy that said she was kinda cute.

After Takeshi confronted her a second time and she refused to stop sleeping around he began touching me. I still remember the first time he molested me. I was scared I didnt know what to do. What seemed like every day he would come into my room after my mom, Hikaru, would leave to have fun with her friends. After a week or two what started out as molest evolved into rape. He told me it would only hurt for a little while. I cried and he watched me cry as he took my virginity and laughed when i screamed. It seemed to last forever. I tryed telling Hikaru but she only yelled at me for calling her by her real name and said that he loved me to much to ever hurt me. I didn't know what to do it was the middle of the summer and school didn't start for a while. So i stayed at home hoping that he would stop but it didnt stop. It just got worse. Hikaru started to party more and Takeshi started to touch me more.

BANG BANG! "Sakura open the door before I break it down I just want to show you how much I love you!" He shouted angrily. I heard him run down the stairs to get the key that unlocks my door. I had to act fast. I grabbed the money i had stolen from my mom's secret stash, about $400. That should be enough money to keep me alive for a month or so. I'd just have to find a box or something to sleep in for the time being until I can get a job. With my clothes packed and a couple candy bars I keep in case I get a snack attack and I don't feel like moving, I exited through my window and climbed down the side of my house. I turned to look at the hell house for one last time then i took off. I was running to a town a couple hours away on foot. Konoha.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop. I had to keep running. I knew Takeshi would figure out sooner or later I had left. I was scared and alone. Everybody I saw whether they were in a car or on foot looked at me like I was crazy. Eventually after an hour or more (most likely more) of constant motion I ran into some nearby woods and puked out all the contents of my stomach. "Uuuuuuuhhhhhggg" I groaned. I couldn't help myself. I started to cry because i knew the odds were against me. The police would probably find me within the next hour if I didn't keep moving.

I had no choice. I stood up carefully and started to walk towards Konoha. I kept myself concealed in the woods. The wind started to pick up and my body began to shiver. "Why in the hell didn't I bring a coat?" I whispered to myself.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked in the dark cold night air for a couple hours until she finally reached her destination. She smiled to herself as the woods cleared revealing the beautiful city. Most people say Konoha is pretty looking on the outside but in some parts of the town the people are rude and irritable and alot of people without homes reside here to. The cotton candy haired girl planned on staying here for a week or two then moving to a different town so that she wasn't easily found.

Sakura ran as fast as she could to the entrance of the large city. She entered into a world full of energy and excitement. Everybody was in motion. Everything was full of life! It was amazing and she instantly fell in love with the lifestyle here in Konoha. She knew that her life wouldn't be as exciting as the average person's life that lives here at first, but at that moment she decided she'd like to live here one day and start a family.

"Oh my gosh.." Sakura gawked in astonishment. "I never thought I'd find somewhere I'd like to be forever.

"Are you okay?" came a boyish voice from behind her. The emerald eyed girl turned around and came face to face with a young man about her age. "Do you always talk to yourself? Or are you just surprised to see such a handsome guy like myself?" He gave a toothy grin and offered a hand to shake. "My name is Naruto Uzimaki! But you can call me sexy if you'd like." He smirked and stared at her with his bright blue eyes. He was cute with his spiky yellowish hair but she wasn't interested.

"No thank I'm not interested in anybody who thinks they're sexy when they're obviously not.." Sakura said in a strong voice. She smirked at him then walked away admiring what she saw. The lights and sounds were a completely new expierence for her.

Naruto followed her but she must not of noticed because when he finally said something else she jumped a little." So whats a pretty girl like you wondering around a place like Konoha alone?"

"That's none of your buisness."

"You should be careful. The people in this place are known for stalking little girls like you."

"I'm no a little girl first of all. Second. You shouldn't worry about me. I don't even know you."

"Well... Whats your name?"

She sighed realizing that this kid wasn't planning on leaving her alone. "Sakura. My name is Sakura."

"Thats a pretty name." he said with a foxy grin. "Sakura... Yeah I like that."

"Thanks.."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"3 a.m. already?" I complained to out loud but of course with fox boy following me around he had to say something.

"Yeah its getting kinda late. Hey if you need a place to stay your welcome to come home with me." he smiled at her.

"No thank you."

"I didn't mean like too have sex with me." he blushed a little when he said this.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that I just-" he cut me off... how dare he.

"So your saying you would fuck me?! If your worried about being safe and stuff I got condoms and I got a nice comfy bed and I got a pretty big c-"

"I'd rather finger myself."

I left him there gaping just staring at me while I just quickly walked away. I kinda feel bad for the kid. He's so damn horny he makes Michael Jackson look pure. Haha.. corny joke I know but anyway all he did was try to get me in bed the whole night. I'm just glad I ran away when I could. I was starting to think that actually sleeping with that kid would make me feel better. THANK GOD I didn't give in to those thoughts.

"I'm sorry about that I wasn't thinking straight." DAMN! This kid is fast. "If you ever need help with something call me okay?" he handed my a small piece of white paper with his number on it. "I got to go meet Teme. Be careful. Cya!" He waved at me like we're best friends or something. Oh well I guess he's never gonna leave me alone. But I do kinda wish I could of asked him who Teme was and if Teme was his or her real name.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked around for a few more minutes until i found a nice little ally that I could sleep in I dug through the trash and found an old box. "Maby I should of stayed with Naruto..." I guess this is better then being with Takeshi right now. I curled up inside the box and shivered on the cold hard ground. It was gonna be a long night. I must of drifted off to sleep after a while because I woke up to a slurred drunken voice talking to me.

"Hey looka what we gots here Gaara!" said a dark haired man to his rose haired comrade. "Whatza pretty lil' gurl like you sleepin' in my box for? I bet your mum and dad's worried 'bout you!" He picked me up and pushed me against the wall. He grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eyes. _What did he mean by his box?_ I thought to myself. I quickly forgot about that and realized I might have to go through 'it' again.

"Kankuro. Maby we shouldn't."

"C'mon Gaara you ain't no fun. I just wanna show this pink haired young lady what I can do for her." He looked at me and winked. "Don't you want me to show you what I can do for ya?" he whispered in my ear. I could smell the alcohol he had been drinking. The stench filled my nose and made me gag.

A shiver ran down my spine. Not from pleasure but from fear. He must of thought I wanted him to 'show me what he can do for me'. I felt him roughly lick my earlobe. The tears started to well up in my eyes. The world started to spin. It felt like i was going to black out.

"You're gonna have so much fun tonight babe. I'm gonna make you scream." he said quietly in my ear.

"I-I... Please no." The tears started coming.

"Leave her alone." said a manly voice. I turned to see a man with black hair and dark eyes in the moonlight. Then I passed out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**yay me! if your reading this then that means i finally got myself to post this... haha...**

**REVIEW PLEASE I WANNA KNOW IF I DID GOOD! ^_^ I HOPE I DID!**

**be nice k? if u didnt like it then be nice and just say why u didnt... i kno she got raped... some people r against it. well duh u dont like rape! nobody does! well... except sexual predators...**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews and stuff! =] it made me want to update faster. so thats exactly what i did! im most likely not gonna update this fast everytime but i'l try to update every story that i write at least once a week. i hate it when authors take 4ever to write the next chapter -.- lol anyway here's chappie 2! (sorry its not as good as the first one)**

**DISCLAIMER!: me not own naruto.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up near a river. The sun was rising and I could hear the birds singing among the trees.

"You're awake." said an emotionless voice a few feet away. I looked to my left to see the most beautiful thing on earth. His sexy black hair blowing in the morning breeze and those onyx orbs staring into my eyes. Those muscular arms and to top it all off he was shirtless. His body was amazing. I felt myself start to drool. I quickly closed my mouth.

"Why are you shirtless?" I can't believed I actually asked that.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked ignoring my question.

"You didn't answer my question." He glared at me. Then gestured to his shirt huge sweat shirt I had on.

"You looked cold. Now answer me." he said a little annoyed. "Are you okay?"

_How did I end up near a lake at 6 a.m. with a sex god? _I thought to myself. Then it hit me. This must be the guy that saved me last night. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Hn." he turned to leave.

"W-wait!" I ran over to him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned around with a 'what the hell are you doing?' look on his face. Which made him look even more desirable. "Are you just gonna leave me here with no idea where I am?"

"I was planning on it." he said seriously.

"You're not even going to introduce yourself?"

"I didn't think it would be necessary." he started to walk away again. I grabbed his hand making him stop in his tracks. A jolt of electricity ran up my arm and through my whole body. Did he feel it to?

"Wh-who are you?"

"You can call me Sasuke."

"Well. You can call me Sakura." I tryed to put on a sexy smile but i don't think it worked because he started to walk away again. "Can you stop doing that?" I said and grabbed his arm with both hands.

"You're the who keeps grabbing me."

"Don't you want your shirt?"

"I think you'll need it more then me." he said. I just looked at him questionably.

"They got away with your stuff."

"Oh..."

"I was going to report what happened to the police but I figured it would be better if you were awake so the you could give your side of the story."

"Ok lets go!" as long as I get to be around him I'll be happy to go anywhere. We started walking towards what I guessed was to the station.

"You seem pretty happy about reporting a possible rape to the authorities."

When he said rape I remembered that the police could be searching for me. "Wait." I stopped in my tracks he stopped to since I was still holding on to him. I immediately let go and blushed. "I don't want to report it."

"Why not?" His concerned voice startled me. I was surprised to finally see some sort of emotion from him. The gorgeous face of his looked concerned to but he quickly returned to his unfeeling state when he caught me staring.

"I don't think it's important. There's alot of other things going on in this town I'm sure they're busy already." I couldn't look at his face. I'm sure I sounded like a weirdo. My face had to be the color of a tomato by now.

"You're going." he pulled me in the direction we were previously headed.

"No I'm not." I pulled my arm away from his grasp.

"Yes you are." Sasuke picked me up bridal style. My head was leaned against body. He just stared down at me and I stared back. Who knows how long we stayed like that. Just staring at each other. Exploring each others eyes. Then he put me down, breaking the the bond. "Whatever." he turned and walked away. I wanted to catch up to him but my legs wouldn't move. I guess I was to shaken from the eye sex I had just experienced with a sex god.

I let out a long sigh. I can't believe he just left me here! I don't even know where I am.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Oh Sasuke..." he was kissing me all over my body._

_"Sakura... Are you sure you want this?" the sex god looked deep into my eyes and asked if I was sure I wanted to be his forever._

_I nodded my head not able to completely focus on answering him. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked at me for my approval one last time. It was torture he was taking to long. "Please Sasuke!" I screamed. The wait was driving me crazy. I wanted him so bad. He slowing pushed himself inside of me. When he broke through my virgin wall I wanted to scream. Then I woke up...._

I started to cry. I would never be able to have my first time with somebody I loved and wanted to be with forever. My so called father took that away from me. The dream had felt so real. Everything seemed like it was really happening.

I couldn't just sit here and cry. I had to stay strong. Now more then any other time in my life will I have to be strong. I didn't have any money because my stuff had been stolen and I didn't have a place to stay or any extra clothes. Wiping my tears and standing to my feet, I started to walk in the direction Sasuke had. Please let this be the way back to civilization.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few days later I had found a job, which thankfully provided a uniform, and I've been working there full time and there's a shower and a washing machine there. I've been sleeping by the lake since nobody is ever there. I found a fifty dollar bill on the ground so I haven't been starving myself or anything. It seems like my luck is finally changing.

The night air made me shiver. I was walking home from working at the Drink n' Rink. It's a bar were all the waitresses skate around and serve old men alcohol. I know what you're thinking. How did a 15 year old get a job at a bar. Well it's simple. Nobody here cares how old you are. As long as you're okay looking and can skate you got the job. I didn't even get interviewed. As for why there's a shower here the owner said it's because some of the customers would throw drinks on the waitresses and they'd want to go home and wash up so... he built a shower...

The cold breeze made me shiver again. It was August but at night it felt like December. I stuck my hand in my pocket and felt a small piece of paper with some numbers on it. Naruto's number! I didn't really want to be in his house with him whether his parents or there or not but it sounds alot better then sleeping on the ground again.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto it's Sakura!"

"Oh hey! Do you need something?" I really wish I would of thought this through a little more. What am I gonna say if he asks me why I need a place to stay?

"Uhhmm well... I kinda need a place to stay tonight. Do your parents mind if I stay over there? I could just sleep on the couch or something if it's not a problem." I guess a couch is better then the grass.

"There's an extra room actually." when he said that he made me the happiest person on earth. " And uh my parents died a while ago... so theres no worry about that, but if you don't mind me asking, why don't you just sleep at your house?"

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

" My parents got in a fight and I don't want to here them argue." Yes a perfect lie.

"That sucks. I live at 1034 Believe It Drive. My friend lives here just to give you a heads up he's kind of an ass. I'll cya when you get here k?"

"K bye." I hung up the phone and realized I didn't know where that street is. I ran into the nearest store and asked the lady at the counter where it was. She told me to take a right and keep going until I see the street. I found his place easily. It was small and in a pretty bad part of town but surprisingly nice looking for a kid who lives with his friend.

Naruto answered the door for me and walked me into the living room where I saw his friend sitting. "Sakura this is Teme! Teme meet Sakura!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**waaaay to short of a chapter! but im kinda tired sorry i'll try to make the next chapter at least 3000 words =/ thats not very long either but if i make the chapters to long i'll start to get off topic which is bad...**

**reviews PL0x? =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Definitely one of the best night's of my life. Staying at Naruto's house was a blast. I also found out alot about him. Like how he was able to afford owning his own house. He competes in karate competitions and wins lots of money because he owns at it. Cool right? Yup. I love staying here. The only problem is 'Teme'. Well... 'Teme' is actually the God of Sex himself. Sasuke....

Do you know how hard it is to sleep when there's a hot guy across the hall? Well it's very hard. I don't understand why I can't just forget about him. It's not like he'll ever want me... I mean it's not that I'm ugly or anything. The boys at my old school would suck my toe just to get me to look at them. But those are BOYS. Sasuke... well he's a man. A beautiful, sexy, amazing, hot, sexy, manly, muscular, magnificent, sexy man. Did I mention he's sexy?

"Sakura." the voice of Mr. Sexgod knocked me out of my daydreams. I hope he didn't catch me staring. And OH MY GOD THERE'S DROOL ON MY CHIN?!

"Yes?"

"What time do you have to go into work?" his onyx orbs almost made me tell the truth... 11 p.m. Of course he doesn't know where I work at but I think telling him when would kind of give it away.

"Uhm... Pretty late.... Uuuhhh..." Jeez I don't think I can lie to him while he's staring at me like that.

"Good. Maybe we could hang out or something..." He blushed a little. Wow he showed some emotion again. But the redness was short lived. He straightened himself out before I could say anything.

Just keep it cool and calm Sakura. "Yeah that sounds fun. When?"

"Now."

* * *

Nothing very interesting happened on our 'date'. We went for coffee and had eye sex. Then we went to the park to take a walk but we ended up sitting down on a bench and having eye sex. Next we went out to eat. But of course our food got cold because we were having eye sex the whole damn time. I was so wet and horny by then. I'm surprised I didn't jump on him and rape him infront of everybody.

Rape... That made me not want to have sex anymore. I'm actually kindof scared to have sex. Even with Sasuke. I just don't want to feel that way again. Scared and used. It's not fun. And not to mention the pain.

"Sasuke. It's getting late maybe we should head back to Naruto's." When I said this I broke the eye sex bond we were having... Reluctantly.

"Why?" His face showed a bit of sadness. I'm not sure why. He didn't even try to hide it this time.

"Why? Because I have to work soon and-"

"I want to walk you to your job."

"What? N-n-n-no! I uhm.. I don't want to trouble you." It was only 5:30. Somewhere between our eye sex marathon's I was able to lie to him. I told him I had to work at 7.

"If I don't come with you you might end up getting raped this time." He was smirking. He thought it was funny.

"Rape is not something to joke about Sasuke!" Everybody around us is staring at me yelling at him. "I hate you. I can't believe I was thinking of having sex with you!" Shit that part slipped I was able to walk away. Mad as hell and embarrassed. Everybody staring at me and not completely sure where I am. Just my luck.

* * *

Somehow I was able to get back to Naruto's house before him. Or maybe he came here and left back out. I didn't have a key but there was an extra key hidden outside. Well if you call under the door mat hidden... Everybody knows that's the first place people would expect one to be and the first place to look. For a karate master, Naruto isn't to smart.

Nobody was home yay. I quickly grabbed my uniform and started for the door. But then I realized I couldn't stand the thought of seeing Sasuke again. I guess I was going to be sleeping on the ground again.

I grabbed (stole) a blanket from the hallway closet and wrote a note telling them I was leaving. Then I went to my fabulous job. It was about 9 by then so I figured they were out looking for me. I don't know if that's a good thing but it's nice to know somebody cares.

* * *

_Dear Naruto and Sasuke,_

_Thank you for letting me stay with you guys. I'm going back home. I'll try to keep in touch but if I don't call don't worry about me._

_Sakura_

**3rd chapter [= very short, kinda boring, long wait, sorry i kno this sucks but ive been busy im gona start updating alot hopefully uhm ya lol *kisses* hehe**

**Comment PL0x?**


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like forever, my shift was over. Finally... No more drunken old men yelling at me to get them more drinks. It was raining now. Yay. Now all i had to do was find a place to sleep tonight. I'd usually sleep near the lake, but I'm scared that if Sasuke and Naruto are looking for me they'll find me there. Allies are out of the question to. Don't want to run into the red haired kid and his little friend. There's a park nearby. I guess I know what my new living arrangements will be.

I arrived at the park and found a cozy bench right in the middle of it. Perfect. It was just long enough for me to stench out my legs. I through the blanket I had "borrowed" from Naruto's over me. Even though I was paranoid and wet, sleep came easily.

**SASUKE'S POV**

I searched for her for hours. I don't know why I care so much. It's just another girl who wants to fuck me because of my looks. Right? I want to believe this but... When I looked into her deep bright green eyes... I just... I felt like I was in another place. A place where only we existed. Forever. I feel stupid putting it that way, but there's no other way to say it. I think I really like this girl. Yet I know nothing about her. She was so guarded the whole time we were together careful not to say anything that would... give away something she was hiding. I wish i could have at least given her my phone number. I can't stand the thought of anything happening to her. At least if she had my number she call is she needed my help... or if she just wanted to talk.

I checked the lake, every hotel, I asked around for her... But nobody seemed to know her. It's like she never lived here. Or never left her house. No wonder I've never noticed her at school. The last place I can think of is the police. She seemed so terrified of them though... But I have no other choice right? A young beautiful girl runs away from her home to a stranger's house she had just met a few days ago because her parents are fighting? Why not go to a close friend's house? What about her relatives. It doesn't add up. Maybe I'm just thinking about this to much. I'm driving myself insane over some silly pink haired girl I know nothing about.

The Konoha police station is just down the street and around the corner. Off I go to hopefully unravel the mystery of this migraine inducing girl.

**SAKURA'S POV**

"NOO!" I awake from a nightmare that seemed to last for days if not weeks. Of course It had only been a few hours. My father.. found me, I don't really want to go into detail. I can't stand to think of seeing his face again. I should have just killed myself. I still can. Is it worth it? Who's to know. Heaven sounds like a nice place right about now... But if there was a god why would he let me go through this? I know I never really went to church, but does that really make me a bad person? Who's to say I would even get into heaven... How would I kill myself? I can think of a few ways if your wondering. So many ways to do it! How is one to choose? I kind of smile at this thought. I'm obviously loosing my mind if death makes me smile.

It's probably about 7 a.m. My stomach starts to growl. Why should one die on an empty belly? I begin walking to a shabby looking diner in the distance. The sedative smile stays on my face as I contemplate ways to end my life. Can't wait for my pancakes!

**SASUKE'S POV (A few hours earlier)**

I enter the police station only to come face to face with a picture of her. Smiling. That smile... One I hope to see everyday for the rest of my life. But as I begin to look below the picture I learn some unsuspected news. Sakura is a runaway? She's been missing for almost a month. But why run away? Obviously she doesn't want to be found. Explains why she didn't want to go to the police. "Can I help your sir?"

Startled I quickly turn around and see an uninterested clerk behind a desk. My mouth was hanging wide open from the news. Staring at my shocked face the clerk suddenly becomes interested in my being here. "Everything okay sir?" Should I tell him I know the pink haired girl in the picture or leave and find out the rest of the story on my own?

"I uh.. walked into the wrong building. Sorry."

"Sir are your s-" The door slammed behind me before the sentence was finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**SASUKE'S POV**

It's cold. Night's are always cold in Konoha, and the rain only makes it worse**. **Sakura is probably cold to. She wasn't wearing anything to protect her from the weather. She gave me my sweatshirt back. It's been hours since I left the station. I'm hungry and cold and I still haven't found her. Of course I haven't really been focusing on finding her. Believe me, I tried, but the thoughts of what could have made her run away are very... distracting. I can't stand the thought's of somebody hurting her, but for all I know, she ran away for some petty reason. Something like her parents not buying her the new Ipod. That's what I want to believe. I'd rather her be a selfish ass then an abused daughter.

How could I have been so blind? There's been a few news reports on about her. I don't really watch TV but Naruto is addicted. I've heard a few bits and pieces about a girl who ran away from a small town not to far from here. They must have showed her picture. Naruto's just to ignorant to notice that she's probably the only person around with bright pink hair and bright green eyes.

I've walked around aimlessly for far to long. She's... gone. The possible love of my life has disappeared. Maybe it's time I gave up.

**SAKURA'S POV**

I've decided NOT to kill myself. Not now anyway. I don't know why but I can't seem to make myself believe that my life is so bad that death is the best option. I know it's not exactly all rainbows and unicorns at the moment, but there are people out there who have it worse then me. I just need to stay strong. I should probably leave this town soon anyway. I might never see Sasuke again, but that's better then taking the chance of being found and shipped back to hell.

These are the best pancakes I've ever had. I'm gonna come here more often.

**SASUKE'S POV**

It's been 6 days 11 hours and about 19 minutes since I've last seen her. 4:49 a.m. is the time. I can't sleep again. I'm worried about her again. I refuse to say her name. No matter how many times it echoes in my head. I've been calling in sick for work the past few days. I didn't even bother calling today. I'll go in tomorrow I guess. Tell them I was so sick yesterday that I couldn't move. That's a stupid lie, but I can't seem to think of another one. My mind is to busy thinking about her.

**1 WEEK LATER**

"Teme!" Naruto and Sasuke were hanging out for the day. Naruto was trying to help him get his mind off of "her." He's not allowed to say her name out loud either. Last time he did all it got him was a nice punch in the mouth. No teeth lost luckily.

"Teme! What about her?" Naruto pointed to a girl coming out of a flower shop. Her long blond hair, stunning blue eyes, and a body so perfect it's as if he had just laid eyes on a goddess, made her extremely desirable. Delectable even. He had seen her around school before. She always gave him a flirty smile and irresistible hair flip.

Naruto had planned on getting Sasuke's mind off of her by finding another girl to soak up all his extra time. He didn't even acknowledge any of them.

"Hn."

"Are you crazy? She's the definition of hot Teme!"

"Hn."

"I have to say she's even hotter then Saku-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence after he realized what he was about to say. Sasuke's death glare may have had something to do with it to.

"I'm hungry." Sasuke said.

"Ramen?"

"No. We're going somewhere different."

"But... Fine."

**SAKURA'S POV**

I've saved up enough money to buy some new clothes. The tips I get from the regulars at the Drink n' Rink are starting to become very profitable. A month or so from now I might actually be able to find a place to stay. Hopefully I'll find a roommate. I think I'll stay in Konoha. I've been trying to find other cities to travel to, but none of them are as tempting. I'm attached to this place now.

I bought a few pairs of jeans, some shorts, a couple shirts, some underwear of course, a beautiful red dress and a nice little bag to put everything in at the mall. I'm having a craving for some of the yummy food from my favorite diner. Which is literally just called "Diner." Not only are the pancakes good, but they have amazing burgers to!

I walked to the Diner as quickly as possible.

**AT THE DINER NOT MUCH LATER...**

Sakura excitedly ran towards the Diner doors. She opened them seeing a lot of the same people who were always there. Including Flo the only waitress. As she scanned the room she looked toward the very back in the darkest corner. Her breath got caught in her chest. She was once again sucked into the deep dark depths of his deep dark onyx eyes. He stared back. Dropping his fork in astonishment. He thought he must be dreaming.

Then she turned and ran. Breaking whatever bond they had just shared.

And so the chase began.


End file.
